world_of_uyithfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalia
Biography Early Life Nalia is the only child of Misty Night. Her father is unknown to Nalia as that was a part of Misty's life that she refused to talk about. The only thing she would ever tell her daughter was that she was the best thing that could have happened to her when she was younger. Nalia did grow up with a step-father, Julius Brandywine, who was rumored to come from Islentis. Nalia's childhood was pretty happy with frequent vacations with the family and growing up with family surrounding her. War has come Around the time that Nalia turned six years old, the realm had plunged into darkness caused by the Council of Nine led by ErebusPurge of Ilygredig. The war led many to flee and hide from the deities that were hellbent on striking any that stood in their way in correcting what they thought was done in error. As Nalia grew into a teenager, she was trained by her mother and step-father how to fight. As they moved to the city, Nalia would join up with a group of teenagers that defended the city and was able to get supplies to those that could not defend themselves. Amongst these teenagers were Zoe Thornglass and Dante Sienna. Nalia would become romantically involved with Dante and best friends with Zoe. Arrival in Mandarins Gate As the war came close to an end, the dangers became more impossible to hide from. Dante had become a target because of his origins and because of that, Nalia had become a target as well. To save his step-daughter, Julius, opened a portal to the realm of Silephen for the two teenagers to escape. It was then that the soldiers and Dur'Haran had come for Dante and Nalia. As they ran through the portal, Dante was mortally wounded. Nalia found Dante dead on the ground right after she made it through the portal. Hours later, she would find out she was not in her realm anymore and would meet Somastial Knightmare, Sadi, and Somastial's daughter, Shaelyhn. Expecting A couple of months after her arrival to Mandarins Gate, Nalia would find out she was pregnant with Dante's child. Under Sadi's advisement from an undisclosed source, Somastial announced that he was expecting another child and assumed the responsibility of Nalia's unborn child. To protect them from the looming threat coming from the kingdom of Henanda, Somastial would have Sadi take them to an undisclosed location to hide them. Life in Tiaret Nalia found life in Tiaret to be pleasant and simple. She gave birth to Jenna and agreed it was better to stay where they were in hopes that Jenna would grow up safely. Because Nalia gave her surname as "Sienna" when she had first arrived, Jenna was able to receive her biological father's surname without knowing with the addition of occasionally being called "Knightmare" with it. Somastial, Sadi, and Shaelyhn would visit as often as they could to spend time with Nalia and Jenna and keep the rouse that Somastial had set in motion to hide Jenna and her true origins. Massacre of Tiaret On the evening of Jenna's eighth birthday, the village of Tiaret was assaulted by an army of demons and a figure in a dark cloakMassacre of Tiaret. Trained for battle, Nalia hid her daughter under the table in their hut, grabbed Dante's weapons that she held on to, and went to defend those in the village. She came face to face with the figure in the dark cloak. That is when the future Jenna stepped in front of her mother in order to try and defend her. Unfortunately, because Jenna's abilities were unchecked, it sent her mother through the hut and killed her. Nalia passed the same night that Somastial didThe Great War, leaving Shaelyhn, Jenna, and Draven alone. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Nalia would give birth to twins: Thana and Jenna. The assault on Tiaret would not happen which would preserve Nalia's life. However, Nalia would pass away from illness when Jenna and Thana turned eighteen years old. With her death, the events from the original timeline would begin. Corrected Timeline Finding out in the alternate timeline that Dur'Haran still had influence over Nalia's death, Jenna corrected the influence with the assistance of Alnae and Julius. This would remove Nalia's death and restore her to the timeline has she should have been from the beginning. When the news of Somastial's fall reached Tiaret, Nalia would lead the army of Draconis to bring those that struck him down to justice. She would have the assistance of Sadi and Alnae in bringing justice to Somastial's wife, Marion, and the banishment of AdzeBattle of New Hope. References Category:Royal Family of Silephen Category:Other: Realm of Evathis